Returning Home
by katydiddybug
Summary: After 80 years of being away. Bella and Edward decide to return to Forks along with their family. They come home to find some interesting turns of events. takes place instead of Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny afternoon. We were in our meadow lying back and looking up at the clouds. We listened to the quiet chirping of the crickets and grasshoppers. We had not a care in the world. We could lie like this for eternity, our eternity. He turned to me and looked at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes and gave me that smile I knew so well and loved. He didn't have to say, I knew what he meant. I thought sweetly back to him _I love you for eternity too._

We had this connection that no one else in the universe had. We could hear each others thoughts and have private conversations with each other. This proved useful in a house full of other vampires that had very sensitive hearing. This connection could only be used when I wanted to let him in on my thoughts since my Edward was still unable to hear my thoughts like everyone else's. This was not my only power I had. I could see the future like my sister Alice. I could block other vampires' powers that were harmful or if I just didn't want them to be able to use them at certain times, like when I wanted to surprise Alice. I could hear everyone's thoughts and communicate back with them. I could also manipulate time but I cannot reverse it.

Our solitude was broken by the playful barks of our wolf, actually werewolf. Jake had decided that since he had never imprinted all those years ago that he would rather remain a wolf and live with us with at least people who could love him for eternity. Overtime he had managed to decrease in size to appear as a large dog and if there was ever a threat from any other supernatural being, he could easily size back to a full grown werewolf. Jake was our companion and friend. He was not just a pet as it appeared to the local community of Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the brilliant characters she created. She owns Twilight.  
**

We had decided that after being gone for our first home that it was time to return. It had been over 80 years since we had lived permanently in Forks. We had

occasionally returned only to the house as a getaway when we wanted some privacy and so I could check in on Charlie. Charlie had lived alone since I had "died". It

was very hard seeing him alone and hurt. I remember the day he received the news that Edward and I had died in a car accident. We made it appear that we had hit

a patch of black ice on the road and slammed into a tree which caused the car to burst into flames. It was ruled that the doors were wedged shut and there was no

way to escape. Emmett and Carlisle had fun with the "corpses". A few days before two John Does and been declared to have died of natural causes and instead of

just having them cremated and buried in the local cemetery for the unidentified deceased. We used their ashes in place of us. It was comforting to hear the local

community and my parents know and acknowledge that we had at least gone together.

It was the last Sunday of the summer and all the local kids along with us were trying to squeeze in the last few hours of summer that we could. As the sun started to

set, Jake came prancing up to us and gave me a big doggy kiss and Edward rustled his head. We stood up and started to walk towards the edge back into the

forest. It had been one of the most fantastic days in our existence.

We had returned home to see Alice sitting on the porch with Jasper.

_Where have you two been! I have been looking for you Bella for hours. We have so much to do and get ready for._

She pulled me by the hand and up the stairs to her bathroom where she had a ton of hair and cosmetic products. I noticed that she also had a ton of shopping bags

strewn all about the bathroom. I eyed her quizzically. "Oh Bella, don't even start to fuss, I haven't started yet," Alice prattled at me. To which I replied "Do I even

have a choice." It was a statement rather than a question and Alice of course new this. I instead decided to let her go about trying different hairstyles on me and

focus in on the conversation my husband was having with Jasper.

"So Edward, do you want to bet how many times we get asked out by the unsuspecting humans tomorrow?" Jasper asked him. Emmett bellowed out "That's not fair

I bet you two will just ask your wives and the can tell you so you will win." Jasper and Edward just laughed at him.

"Bella stop giggling you're making it hard to curl you're hair and just what are you laughing about" Alice practically screamed at me. "oh our husbands are just

betting to see who many times we will be asked out tomorrow. Don't even bother trying to look to see in trying to help Jasper. I am already blocking out those

visions from both of us so it's fair," I merely stated back to her. I quickly went back to listening in on the conversation and thought to Emmett _Don't worry I am _

_blocking the visions from Alice and me so the bet's all fair._

_Thanks Bella!! But don't you think maybe you could just let me win this once. Please... _

_Sorry Em, not this time. _ I thought back teasingly to him. I could hear him chuckling all the way back into the house.

Rosalie the goddess that she is came strolling in and decided to help Alice in curling my hair. She then noticed all the shopping bags and asked Alice "When did you

find time to go shopping and why didn't I get invited?" Alice replied to her "I went earlier today and the reason I didn't invite you was because I wanted to get you a

surprise. Your bags are on the right and Bella, yours are on the left." We both eyed the bags suspiciously since there were at least 6 bags for each of us and the

majority of them were from different stores. They both started talking about school and what classes they hoped they got into and if we were going to have any

together.

Soon Edward came up and asked Alice if he could have me back to which she said fine. Alone in our room we sat down on the large black leather sofa and listened to

some classical music and watched the sun come up. Jake was sleeping in his huge dog beg we bought him. We got dressed in the outfits Alice had picked out for us

since it would be the only to appease her for our first day at Forks. Edward decided to drive his new shiny silver Volvo and Alice and Jasper had already climbed in

the back as I slid into the front. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take her red convertible because she wanted to drive also. As we pulled up into the student

parking lot and parked in the same space Edward had all those years ago, we were already getting some stares from the local youths. Edward and I just laughed at

their thoughts and got out of the car. It was as if everyone had been frozen in time as we walked at human speed to the front office. Emmett teasingly punched me

in the arm "Hey Bells, why did u freeze time!" at a volume and speed only vampires could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

We entered the main office and walked up to the counter. Hi I am Edward Cullen and my family and I are new students here and we would like our schedules." He

introduced us as "Rosalie, Isabella, and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen." It took the receptionist a few seconds before she could recover from our shocking

beauty and find our schedules. We quickly looked over them and noticed that we had several classes with another family member.

Alice, Edward, and I all had homeroom, English, and gym together. We were supposed to be sophomores. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had the same three together

but at the junior level. Edward and I had sophomore physics together. I had Spanish by myself and with Alice I had geometry and world geography. Since Forks

wasn't a very big school we all had lunch the same time. Classes passed by without much notice. So far we had each already been asked out by someone and

sometimes some were thwarted before it could even be asked when our husbands would pull us into a kiss between classes or put their arm around us. We got a

few stares and heard a few comment. _ I thought they were siblings, its strange how even though they are adopted that they would still be "together". _And _I wonder if I _

_stand a chance asking him/her out._

At lunch we took our typical props and claimed our old table out of habit and didn't really say much other than Alice and Rosalie gabbing over how their classes were

going and Emmett and Jasper trying to see how many of the male population they could intimidate by showing off and flexing their muscles as the males walked by

or dared to glance over to them. "Eleven" Emmett stated. Jasper looked disappointed since he had only a count of 8. I quicly thought to him _ I know who wins and so _

_does Alice, and the final count is going to be 20:25. _ He looked despairingly at me but I just winked back at him and Alice just giggled. She must have caught on to what

I was doing since she thought back to me _Thanks!_

_Bella? Why did Alice just thank you? Are u playing mind tricks with those two again._

_No Edward._ I teased back at him.

* * *

It was then that I must have caught the eye of none other than Jessica and Mike's great grandson. Who decided he was brave enough to walk over to our table and

introduce himself.

-"Hi, I am Henry Newton. You must be new here. I would be more than happy to be your unofficial tour guide."

My family tried to stifle their laughter since it was obvious he was just as smitten with me as Mike was. Edward replied "I am sure Bella appreciates your offer but I

am afraid as far as I am concerned that she will be unavailable for the foreseeable future as are my siblings and myself." Alice could barely contain her laughter and I

had to kick her under the table. Henry looked a little disappointed.

-"Well if there is any possibility Bella, you know where to find me" and with that he walked back to his table where two of his buddies were exchanging high fives and what looked like to be five dollars.

The girls just looked relived that Henry wasn't successful because according to their thoughts they all thought he was such a dream boat. We listened in on their

conversation.

-"Henry, don't you know that she is way out of your league. You should really consider just taking Eliza to the dance" Sam Crowley said trying to only let Henry hear. Sam was Lauren and Tyler's great grandson.

Eliza looked up and smiled at Henry as she sipped her soda through her straw shyly. _He is so cute I don't know why Henry just doesn't get up the nerve to ask me. Sam_

_ is so smart I don't understand why he hangs around him. The new kids sure look friendly. I feel like I have seen some of them before. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's**

Edward and I both heard her thoughts and exchanged some nervous glances but we decided to let it go. It was probably one of those random coincidences that happened when we returned to some towns that were exceptionally small.

The day continued along slowly and soon it came time for the last period which was gym. I was excited to see Edward again since I had just had geometry with Alice. That class was getting easier each time I took it. We walked into the gym and found out that we would be playing volleyball. We exchanged nervous glances since we would have to be extra careful not to hit to hard and not to run into anyone.

Edward and Alice both thought to me. _Please make this class go by faster than normal Bella._ I chuckled slightly and soon time was flying by to the humans it would feel as though they were really enjoying the class. Coach Carp had barely just went over the basic rules before the bell rang. Thankfully we were spared from any actual playing for the day.

We walked out to the cars after returning our signed papers saying we had attended all our required classes. Even though it was the first day it was still necessary since we were transfer students. Emmett asked Rose if he could drive and he winked at Edward _Race you home! Last one there has to fully detail all the cars._

Edward swiftly got in his Volvo and we waited for the lot to empty before attempting to start the race. We rolled out onto the deserted road that was lined with thick forest and took off. Edward was reaching speeds of 130 mph. We could here the convertible struggling up to 120 and soon we left Jasper, Rose and Em in our dust. Alice and I knew of course that Edward would win with in confusion. We had pulled into the garage parked and were waiting for 3 minuets before the convertible even came into sight. Emmett was pouting and Rose was just laughing at him and gave him a hug.

-"Maybe next time Emmie Bear."

-"Aw Rose can't you control your emotions. You're driving me nuts."

-"Nope I am sorry Jazzy. If you don't like just take Alice and go somewhere." Rose replied back.

* * *

Edward and I started for the house when we were almost bowled over by Jake. He came and greeted us with the biggest smile and wettest kiss ever.

_- I missed you Bella!_

_- I missed you too you great big lovable mutt._

We came in the house still laughing over the race and Edward heard Emmett. _I'll play you in Grand theft auto. The new loser has to detail the cars instead of me._ Of course Alice foresaw this and chimed "Can I play too?" Then after we decided that we would all compete against each other and the person who came in last would have to succumb to the bet, although I don't know why anyone would bet against Alice and me since we already know who wins. However we decided to let the boys have their fun.

We played till 7 PM when Esme returned home from the Hospital and the different errands she was running that day. Esme yelled at us why we hadn't started our homework since she knew well enough that teachers always give some homework the first day of school. That's when we adjourned to our respective bedrooms. Emmett and Jasper were grumbling _How does she always know we have homework. How come we can't ever just have some fun. _

Call it mother's intuition that Esme knew what they were thinking and she replied to them "you can finish your little games after you are done and maybe if you behave the rest of the week Carlisle might take you hunting again in your favorite spot."

Once inside our safe haven of our perfect bedroom, we decided to put off our homework for just a little bit longer and decided that we could spare a few moments for just us. After a few minuets, Edward thought I had passed out but that wasn't possible since I didn't need to breathe.

No, I was having a vision. We were in gym and Coach Carp announced that we would be having a guest today. In walked a very tall and muscle bound boy who could have been older than 17. He had long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He introduced himself as Josh . He then turned and looked directly at Edward, Alice and me. He had with him a box full of different types of odds and ends. Some were ball shaped and others looked similar to bats.

I suddenly snapped back to reality and Edward looked at me concerned. I didn't want to let him know what had just happened so I instead said "maybe we should start our homework."

We were sitting in our room working on our homework when Alice suddenly shouted "Family meeting NOW!" We quickly poked our heads out of our room and were meet be the puzzled gazes of our siblings but Alice had already started descending downstairs. The whole family had gathered in the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch and Esme sat down on Edward's other side. Rose and Emmett sat on the love seat and Alice had decided to plop down in Jasper's lap as he had chosen to sit on the floor in front of the love seat. Carlisle was still at the hospital working a late shift and wouldn't be home for a while.

Emmett looked at Edward with a puzzling gaze. _Do you have any clue what this is about? _

Edward simply nodded no with his eyes. I had a feeling this was going to be about the vision I had just had and thought Alice would have had too. She weakly smiled at me as if trying to search my eyes as any indication that I would know what she was about to say.

Alice began "There has been a slight possible change in plans. I can't see anything happening other than we are entering the gym and Coach Carp says something about having a surprise guest lecturer from the La Plush reservation. Then my vision goes blank I can't see anything. I feel that this boy is a werewolf."

Emmett cried out "How is that possible? They can't possibly already know about Bella or that we are back can they?"

- "Are you absolutely sure this boy is a werewolf," Esme inquired.

- "Bella have you seen anything," Alice questioned me.

I stuttered "I think…. I think he is a werewolf and he is just visiting to check."

-"You can see werewolves" they all cried out.

-"I guess. I never really noticed before."

- "What did you see Bella," Esme gently asked.

I could see that Alice was a pouting a little. She always hated that she never could see the wolves. I winked at her. _ Don't worry. You catch more than I do._ She smiled back at me. _Thanks Bella, even Jasper can't usually fix my mood that way._

I was to sacred to admit anything so I let Edward into my mind and showed him the vision. He was able to retell the useful information since we didn't want to alarm our family.

"Josh­­­­­­­­­­­ is delivering a box of stuff to the gym; he is going to be teaching the classes about different games they play on the reservation and the history of how some of our 'American' games got started." Edward continued, "I think Bella is right. He is probably just coming to make sure we haven't broken the treaty."

"Do you think we should skip school tomorrow? We could always use the excuse of jet lag or family emergency," Emmett inquired. "They will know something is up if we are not there. We need to go and pretend as if nothing is going on," Jasper stated for the first time.

It was decided; we would go to school and pretend that we knew nothing was going to happen out of the ordinary.

Edward and I stayed in our room that night lying on our bed. We were having one of our many quiet conversations.

_-Do you think everything will be ok?_

_-Bella, don't worry so much love. We will find a way to protect you and our family. For all we know the kid may not even know anything about us._

_-Do you think he might attack us since he might be untrained? Our scent will be extremely strong and if he reacts badly a lot of those kids could end up getting hurt. We might even expose them to our secret._

_-Bella, I promise nothing like that will happen. I will be listening for his thoughts and if I sense anything at all we will just skip that class. _

_-I know Edward its just I haven't ever encountered anything like this. What if his scent is too much for me… -Bella, I promise I won't let you do anything you will regret. I love you._

_-I love you too Edward. What do you think about Henry? He takes after his great-grandpa. I think Eliza has a little crush on him. They would be so cute together. Although something she said today, or rather thought has me a little nervous. I think she knows us. But that can't be possible…unless…no; I don't think she would have seen photos from Angela and Ben. Do you think?_

_-Wait how do you know she is related to Angela and Ben? I don't remember anything like that being discussed. In fact how do you any of them are related to your former friends?_

_-I can see it in their eyes and minds. But Eliza looks to much like Angela. I don't know I just have this weird feeling that Angela never told me something. You know, I always found it easier to be around her. It was like I didn't have to try and hide anything. You don't suppose…_

_-Bella you should know anything is possible. Hell, in this universe if there are vampires and werewolves, I wouldn't doubt it._

_-What about what she was thinking, about possibly knowing us from somewhere._

_-Well we will just have to clear her of any of those thoughts and we got to find out where she would have gotten that idea from._

At that moment the phone rang. "Bella it's for you." Alice called up.

- "Hey Bella it's me, we need to talk. It's about you know what."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Stephanie Myer for creating Twilight.**

Just a few more hours till Breaking Dawn comes out!

* * *

- "Hey Bella it's me, we need to talk. Is it possible you and Edward could meet me right away."

- "I guess Ang, but how did you know."

-"Bella, why are you asking that, you should already know. I am surprised you didn't guess 84 years ago. Well anyway, can you guys meet me in an hour at my house."

-"Sure Ang, we will be there."

- "Hey Angela, is it alright if I tag along too." Alice interrupted. She had obviously been listening in on the other phone.

-"Yes Alice, if you want, bring the rest of your siblings too."

Alice, Edward, and I round up the others and loaded into our cars. I had decided that I wanted to crive my mustang, and Alice wanted to drive her Porsche, so we could race. When we pulled up in front of an old Victorian style house which was a few miles outside Forks, the porch lights flicked on and Angela and Ben walked out to great us. They barely looked older than 40. The wind was blowing slightly and rustled the trees, then I smelt "their" scent. Edward smiled at me and let told me that everything would soon be clear.

Upon entering the house several photos were hanging some were more recent and included young children, while others were older. I finally came across one I hadn't seen in years, 82 to be exact. It was our graduation photo with the five of us smiling and showing our diplomas to the camera. I was staring at it for a while when Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head. "Its hard to believe that not much has changed" he whispered into my head. I smiled, and continued to look into the happy faces in the photo.

A small voice came from the top of the stairs, "Mom, what's going on its 2 AM" _What are they doing here. On a school night non the less._ _How do they even know mom and dad? Wait. It can't be. It's not possible that they are the people from the photo. _"Eliza, there are some people I would like to formally introduce you to. These are some very old friends of ours" Angela said and introduced us by name. "We have some important things to discuss and would like you to be present," Ben continued. "I was wondering when it would be time, there are some many things to tell you," Edward stated.

* * *

The hours continued to pass as we discussed the secrets being held on both sides. I thought back to when I had jokingly told Edward that if Angela turns out to be a witch, well then she can join the fun too. Little did I know then how right I was. "So how did you keep this a secret from everyone? Wouldn't they have noticed you didn't age much over the years? Someone was bound to have noticed. I am surprised we didn't see this before."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Dawn is amazing if you haven't read it yet.**

**Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's all copyrights belong to her.**

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

The following morning we pulled into the school with some apprehensions. We all knew what was coming in a few hours. In fact, we could even smell him already. Their scent was much stronger than humans and more distinct than a witch's. Edward, Alice and I headed off to homeroom and the others to theirs.

It was soon time for gym and upon entering we were hit by the strongest scent we had smelled in a long time. It was even stronger than Jake, but we might have gotten a tad used to Jake.

_There they are those Cullens. How could t how could they even think to return here to Forks. Don't they know the pain they are putting my people through? Don't they know they are going to cause more of us to phase if they remain here again. The pack is going to get just as large again. Hopefully they won't bring any trouble with them. Don't they……… NO! They didn't. They couldn't have broken the treaty. The only way they could have avoided this is with the Alpha's permission and I am almost certain that they didn't get the former Alpha's permission. They couldn't have. He ran off. Unless…unless they know where the Alpha went, where the true Alpha went over 80 years ago._

Edward and I exchanged glances that caught Alice's eye that even she could feel how uneasy we were feeling. _What is that stupid wolf saying now?_ I quickly informed her of what had just past. Alice was really upset and angry that he would even think we would betray our former allies and break the treaty. Edward kept staring him down and Alice would come in and out of thought as visions passed in her mind. Edward heard him think. _If only there was a way to get to them; to be able to talk to them with out being overheard and endangering the lives of others. We must discuss what has happened and what is to come of this rift in the treaty._

Edward looked at me pleading to give this wolf some clue as to where he could possibly find us to talk with us; to give him so notion that he doesn't need to ask us but to only follow his instinct. Edward showed me the field where we played baseball, where we fought the newborns Victoria created, the same field where I was first discovered by James and his coven. Next, Edward showed me a clock with the time. I understood that this was to be the time we were going to be at the field. Hopefully the wolves would understand this message. Edward whispered to me show him those images, maybe he will get our message without realizing it is us who are giving it to him. I waited for the moment that he would start to think of places to meet with us and luckily he did. I chose that moment to subtly fill his thoughts with the images of the field and clock face.

After I had shown him, Alice let out a stifled giggle. She showed me the vision that she had. Emmett was going to try and pull some tricks of his own on the rest of the family. I winked back at her and then showed her what I had planned to do. My plan involved using Edward, Jasper, and some of our new friends. My plan caused both of us to burst out laughing when we saw what was going to happen when the plan took place. Edward looked at us like we were crazy but Alice explained what we were planning and he agreed to be in on it. He even added some of his own input. This caused us to laugh even harder which caused us to get some of the strangest looks we had ever gotten.

Lunch time rolled around and we collected our usual props and sat down to find we where joined by Eliza, Henry, and some of their friends. Alice decided it was time and winked at Edward and Jasper who started their part of the plan. Jasper started sending hunger feelings to Emmett and Henry. While Edward teased that Emmett couldn't possibly eat as much as Henry. I did feel bad picking on him but what can you do it must run in their genes. Emmett was starting to figure out it was Jasper making him feel that way but there was little he could do and Emmett being Emmett did not want to back down on a challenge no matter how gross it might be finally agreed to the contest. Our whole table was getting excited. _I will get you for this Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I will when you least expect it._ Oh Rose when are you ever going to except that Emmett always loves a good challenge. "Oh because I am so scared of the big scary sister" Edward teased Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's**

thanks for the reviews!

Breaking Dawn is Amazing.

* * *

"Oh because I am so scared of the big scary sister" Edward teased Rosalie. Emmett tried to say between mouthfuls "You better just watch your back, or you might find some nasty surprises little bro."

"And what do you have planned for me. Incase you haven't noticed Jazz is in on this too."

"Don't drag me in on this Edward. It was all your idea I was merely a pawn to your rook. I have only the purpose that I was designed to have; to move where my captain commands; to move…." Alice had thrown her hand over Jasper's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Ok enough of the poetry Jazzy; I think Em gets the idea."

Edward was unsuccessfully stifling his laughter which became contagious and soon our whole table was laughing. Edward wrapped his arms around me to start tickling me which only caused me to laugh even harder. But sadly all good fun has to come to an end. The bell rang and we had move on to our classes. Edward and I went to our physics class where we learning about projectile motion. Yawn, physics didn't hold much interest for me. I was looking forward to when we are going to take chemistry and biology.

_Did you want to go somewhere special after school before we have to be at our unofficial meeting place? I have something special planed for us; just the two of us. Afterwards I think Alice mentioned something about a thunderstorm so we should be able to have plenty of time to play some baseball._

_Sure, I always love your surprises Edward. In fact I might be able to help you prepare for what Rosalie is planning. She hasn't been too careful with her decisions lately so I have gotten a few glimpses at what she is planning for you._

_You haven't been looking for our future have you? Because that would totally ruin the surprise I planned for you._

_Now why would I do that? I know how much you love your surprises. You can always surprise me no matter what silly._

_Bella… must you always drive me crazy._

_Hehe. Now you know how I feel with you dazzling me all the time. Btw the answer is yes and yes I will go with you._

"Mr. Cullen, are you paying attention?" "Ye… Yes sir"

_Thanks Bells _

_No problem. Now do I even get a hint as to what you are planning for me? Pleaseeee_

_Nope. Sorry. And since when have you been one to beg?_

_Since I married you, you fool. O wait we technically aren't married since we are only 16. That would be a tad awkward for the humans wouldn't. O I wish Henry would stop thinking those thoughts. He is too much like Mike. Why is it every male must think that about us. Even some of the girls._

_Because you are hopelessly irresistible Bella Swan._

_Edward, you're dazzling me again._

_Your beauty is too much to behold fair maiden. I am a weak unsuspecting boy and you are much to be loved. If only I were not susceptible to your beauty for I would gather you up in my arms and kiss you until the earth stood still._

_If only your prose were as lovely as your composition playing. And I believe the earth stood still the day I met you._

_That is not possible for my world started turning the day I met you. For my reason of being was not clear to the crystal of your glass came into being._

Another boring class had ended but I was great only because Edward had made it so. He could always change a boring class into something more interesting.

"Is it possible I could love you any more Edward?"

"Impossible since you can never love me more than I will ever love you."

"Then you must love me to an incredible extent since I love you for eternity."

"Darling, I would love you for the length of twenty eternities and more. I could never stop loving you."

"Hey you two! Bella you do know we have to get to geometry right? Bella? Bella? Edward rabid wolves are going to look tame next to me if you don't let Bella get to class."

"Alice, nothing could be scarier than you and a credit card." I waved bye to Edward and caught his kiss as he blew it in the air and placed it on my check which mad several of the girls around us sigh.

"Bella if you don't get over your aversion to shopping, I am going to pick out the most awful ensemble and make you wear it for a week."

"Alice even I know you could never do that. You would only be hurting yourself. You would never pick anything out that you yourself would never be caught dead in."

"Ugh Bella, you know me to well. I can never threaten you when your around Edward you are just too sarcastic and oblivious to everything around you. Watch out! You just about ran into that freshman. And believe me he was big enough to leave a mark even on you."

"Are you sure it was Emmett. You know how he likes to pretend to be a freshman so he can get away with more pranks."

"Ok Bella now we really got to move if we don't want to be late."

"What's the rush? It's not like anything is going be new; to us at least." I whispered that last part only for her.

When we got to class I realized immediately that this was not going to be any ordinary class. In fact we were not going to be covering geometry at all but the school had decided to have a spontaneous assembly in the gym. The assembly was to be about Friday's autumn festival dance which the senior class was sponsoring. Apparently the school thought it would be best to go over some general guidelines and what was to be acceptable behavior and dress. I could mentally see Alice going through her wardrobe to find the outfit that was within reason of the guidelines but obviously stunning enough to barely be within the lines. She then started trying to piece together outfits for me. I tried hard not to groan but she then told me that if I didn't like it then I should stay out of her head, something I am sure Edward heard from her a lot.

I then got a vision that they were going to call on volunteers to demonstrate what would happen in different scenarios. I showed Edward this and he shared with his siblings which I got the clue that they were going to play some tricks on the administration. This was going to be good.

"At this time we would like to call on some brave volunteers who don't mind not knowing what they are going to be asked to do." Edward immediately shot our hands up and so did Rosalie and Emmett. Henry seeing this shot his hand up as well while he nudged Eliza to do the same. Several other students raised theirs but they were not called on. We were then told that we were going to have to display different behaviors and types of dress. I told Emmett to not even dare trying to use his threatening presence to try and manipulate the situation. Edward was apparently going to try to dazzle his way out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N**: sporry for not updating for a while. I have had a bit of writter's block and some personal stuff happen to where the story wouldn't be written as I would want it to be. I know this section is kinda short, but a song that i heard kinda triggered something in my mind that brought me to this point of the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

The final bell rang and the students of Forks High were scrambling to gather their belongings, chatting aimlessly about the up coming dance. I was unable to wipe the smile off my face as I blissfully waltzed out of the gym among the crowd of students, administration, and my beloved Edward. There was not even a drop in the sky and the clouds looked as though they were ready to give way to a few hours of blissful sunlight and warmth. Edward skillfully swung into the driver's seat of the car as Alice and Jasper slipped into the backseat. Rosalie and Emmett hopped up into Emmett's jeep and had already pulled out into the line of cars exiting the parking lot. I slid into the passenger seat when my bliss was interrupted by the thoughts of Edward _Get in the car Bella, you're holding up my plans._ We were soon on our way home up the long and winding roads of Forks. Alice was bouncing in her seat to the tunes on the radio. One of the only stations in Forks that played the current songs that the local youth listened to was playing the number one hit, and just happened to be the band that would play at the upcoming dance. I could really care less about what band was going to be at the dance. All I really cared about was spending time with my Edward, and getting to have just a few more perfect moments of this eternity, our eternity.

When we pulled up to the house, Edward didn't pull into the garage but rather stopped at the side door and let Jasper and Alice hop out. Puzzled, I looked at him and he simply tightened his lips and chuckled. He wouldn't tell me what was going on. "Argh. Why don't you just tell me what you are planning? I can't take anymore of this." "Don't worry love, just a few more minuets, and you will see." With that we pulled out on the highway and started heading east. After about five minuets we pulled off onto a dust road and traveled another two miles until he stopped and was at more door more than was vampire-ly possible. He then pulled out a blindfold and told me to humor him a little. After he tied the cloth around my eyes, he swung me on his back. _This seems so familiar,_ he chuckled. The familiar flying sensation came over me but it felt so smooth with Edward running through the forest that I didn't even notice when we came to a stop.

He placed me securely on my feet and told me to wait. I listened intently as I heard the soft buzzing of the bees in the distance, the bubbling of a small brook somewhere near by and the sound of the breeze sweeping through the trees and the grass. I could smell the sweet scents of the flowers and blossoms. Edward was soon back at my side and slowly untied the blindfold. I was astounded by the beauty of this small pasture, it was more beautiful than I envisioned. The hues of pinks, lilacs, blues, and greens blended together like it was a painting out of the ancient fairy tales that were told to young children. Edward then slowly took my hands in his and started pulling me into the meadow. The soft breeze blew the curls of my hair and ruffled my peasent dress. The ground felt so soft beneath my feet and I felt like this moment was perfect. At that moment the sun broke through the thin line of clouds and shone down and Edward and myself sending out an endless array of sparkling rainbows. The little bunnies and woodland creatures hopped around as though this was just another element of this beauty. Even a skilled artist would not be able to capture the amount of emotions held in this moment in time.

We stopped in the center and Edward dropped my hands. He smiled as he placed a flower wreath upon my head and then the ever familiar tune that I knew so well started to come from his lips. We danced to his humming. It was my lullaby, the lullaby he wrote through the inspiration of the love he felt for me all those years ago. We sat down and stared into each others eyes, mesmerized by the beauty and love we felt for each other.

_I love you and will love you every single day of forever._

_Forever is not long enough for me love you, for I love you more than the number of stars in the sky that have ever been mapped and that will ever be created. You are my life, my every thing, my reason for being. I do not know what I ever did to deserve you, my Edward, my life, my love, my being._

_I knew you would love this. This place is just for us and I wanted to share it with you. There is more I want to show you, so much more I want to share with you in this life. This eternity to spend with you surely is what I was meant for. I was thinking of maybe spending the rest of our eternity here, making this our home. There is a small cottage on the other side of the bubbling brook. _

_I would follow you to the edges of the earth if it meant I got to spend forever with you. I am always amazed at the surprises you bring me. I want to spend forever here in this moment with you._


End file.
